BitComet
BitComet (originally named SimpleBT client from versions 0.11 to 0.37) is a cross-protocol BitTorrent, HTTP and FTP client written in C++ for Microsoft Windows and available in 43 different languages. Its first public release was version 0.28. The current BitComet logo has been used since version 0.50. Features The BitComet client is a P2P file-sharing program compatible with the BitTorrent protocol. BitComet supports simultaneous downloads, automatic configuration, UPnP, bandwidth scheduling, webseeding, search for additional HTTP and FTP sources when downloading through the BitTorrent client, download queuing, selecting downloads inside a torrent package, fast-resume, protocol encryption, disk cache, speed limits, port mapping, peer exchange (PEX), UDP NAT traversal, connecting through a proxy, and IP filtering. BitComet contains an embedded Internet Explorer window for the purpose of allowing users to search for torrents within the client. When downloading, BitComet prioritizes the first and last portions of media files so that files may be previewed before they are completely downloaded. BitComet also allows users to share their torrent files on a searchable P2P network. BitComet uses the Kademlia (mainline) DHT to operate even when the tracker is offline. BitComet is capable of downloading files over HTTP and FTP as well as bittorrent, and it includes download plugins for Firefox, Internet Explorer, and Maxthon. An optional plugin is available to connect to the eD2K network. The plugin is a modified version of the GPL eMule program. When installed, it connects automatically to a server. BitComet FLV Player On November 18, 2006, the BitComet Team introduced the BitComet FLV player, an application to play Flash Video files (.flv and .swf files). It is bundled with the BitComet client and is also available as a standalone program. It has partial support for playing FLV files directly from the web. BitCometTracker BitComet.com offers a BitTorrent tracker available for download from the official site. Controversy and Criticism Hash reporting Since version 0.86 BitComet includes discussion and stat-tracking features which send information about torrents to the Bitcomet.com servers, including the torrent hash. . Adware The official BitComet website claims that "BitComet does not contain any adware or spyware" . However, versions 0.85 to 0.97 contained advertising . The current versions no longer contain advertising, except in the web-based search window . DHT Exploit During version 0.60, BitComet received bad publicity because its implementation of the DHT feature, which was new at the time, could be exploited to not respect the private flag of a tracker. This allowed users to avoid download and upload ratio restrictions, which are common on private trackers. Some private trackers responded to this by blacklisting version 0.60. BitComet developer RnySmile reverted the client back to version 0.59 in response to the blacklisting. The DHT exploit was fixed in version 0.61. Super-seeding In early 2007, John Hoffman, the creator of super-seeding and author of the BitTornado client, harshly criticized BitComet for using abusive tactics to "game" and "cheat" super-seeding at the expense of other peers: "Since BitComet has proven itself to be a harmful codebase, and since they have forced me to take steps I’d rather not have, I will also be banning connections from that client to my own client and tracker codebases." Padding Files Starting with version 0.85 (Early 2007), BitComet added an option to its torrent maker that ensures that no two data files in a multi-file torrent occupy the same BitTorrent "piece." This helps enable BitComet to download different parts of a multi-file torrent from non-BitTorrent sources such as http/ftp servers or the ED2K network. To accomplish this, BitComet fills the remainder of each last "piece" with an intervening padding file. While these small and harmless files are transparent to the BitComet user, they can be an annoyance to users of other clients who must deal with them both during and after the download. Creation of padding files was enabled by default in version 0.85, and disabled by default in version 0.86 onward. Validity of criticism In July of 2007 professional networking specialist Robb Topolski conducted an independent analysis of most accusations leveled against BitComet including the DHT Exploit and Super-seeding controversies mentioned above. He found all but one of the claims to be false or unverifiable. He found that BitComet is not detrimental or malicious to the download or upload speeds of a BitTorrent swarm or the tracker. The one claim he verified as partially correct was that, "BitComet is a poor peer due to no upload slot control; upload bandwidth is stretched too thin.". Topolski's tests indicated that BitComet does lack upload slot control, but only when BitComet is initially seeding a torrent—that is, when BitComet is the only seeding peer in a swarm, it tends to seed less efficiently than the two other clients he tested. Topolski asserts that when BitComet is not the only seeding peer in the swarm, or when it is a non-seeding peer, upload slot control is managed exceptionally well.Topoloski. “If the BitComet user is the initial seeder, that user will take more time and bandwidth to seed a torrent than any other BitTorrent client I have ever used. (Tests: BitComet 200% to 255%, MainLine 145% to 175%, uTorrent with Super-Seeding 105% to 115%). However, when BitComet is a non-seeding peer, it has exceptionally intelligent slot control. BitComet adjusts the speed of each upload slot individually, providing more upload bandwidth to peers that reciprocate with more upload bandwidth of their own. … BitComet is an exceptionally poor upload client and should be avoided if the user will be the initial uploader to a swarm. … This is not an issue if the BitComet user is a seeder in an already-seeded swarm.” References See also *Comparison of BitTorrent software *BitTorrent (protocol) *BitLord (based on BitComet) External links *BitComet's official website *A BitComet typical configuration explained *The Bitcomet forums *The BitComet wiki *Guide to using BitComet Category:BitTorrent clients Category:Windows-only freeware ar:بت كامت ca:BitComet de:BitComet es:BitComet fr:BitComet it:BitComet hu:BitComet nl:BitComet ja:BitComet no:BitComet pl:BitComet pt:BitComet ru:BitComet sk:BitComet sv:BitComet vi:BitComet zh:BitComet